


thank jesus christ for hot nuns

by MotherFuckingSorcery



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherFuckingSorcery/pseuds/MotherFuckingSorcery
Summary: Thomas opens his mouth to protest but Patrick silences him with a finger.“I could tell Father Michaels. He would be so disappointed in you. Women should be chaste in all things including their pursuit of knowledge. Perhaps, you could persuade me otherwise,” says Father Patrick, licking his lips and looking up at him with a smirk.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	thank jesus christ for hot nuns

The sweltering heat almost stiffened the fabric in which Thomas was encased, already starchy and coarse under his nails as he tried desperately not to fidget. Nuns look at peace, with the lord, themselves and most importantly, the very itchy skirts. Thomas took a deep breath, and prays for strength, from the all mighty Father, who didn't appear very strongly in his mind, being all but divorced from his Roman Catholic faith. The bus lurched and shuddered erratically towards the Church; Thomas clutches the prayer book, in actuality, was stuffed with maps and escape plans. He adjusts his skirt, agitated to almost around his ankles, his shiny stockings peering through. They were the worst part of the whole get up. What sick bastard had thought this combination, obscenely transparent and thin stockings, barely containing the swell of his thighs with a long rough skirt? Putting them on had been humiliating enough, but the first pair had then proceeded to rip like wet paper bags. He had considered calling the mission off after that, but the Artefact was too dangerous to be left in the church any longer.

Lost in his thoughts, he notices that the bus has lurched to a halt and he stumbles off the bus, barely avoiding ripping his skirt on the sharp edge of the seat. A teenager moves out of the way for him and he tries to look as benevolent as possible while smiling. The chill hits him as soon as he steps off and he winces. The short purposeful strides he once had, were now discarded for long elegant strides accompanied by a loose swaying of the hips. Thomas tries to remember this as the skirt scratches the top of his thighs and the stockings make an incessant rasping sound.

The walk to the church from the bus stop seems like an eternity but eventually he sees the priest meant to welcome him to the church.

“Hello, Sister Mary,” says Father Michaels, his bald head hanging low, “I understand you will joining us for the pilgrimag.”

_Absolutely not, _thought Thomas, privately as he remembered the photos he had been shown of people after the “pilgrimage.”__

__“Of course,” he says, instead, voice carefully feminine._ _

__“This is Father Patrick,” says Michaels, gesturing to a tall priest who was walking towards them. “He will show you to your room and explain how we do things here.”_ _

__“Sister Mary,” Father Patrick says, his head angled higher than a pious man’s should be, and his smile dangerous._ _

__Father Patrick is six foot, with salt and pepper hair and the confident air of a man who was attractive and knew it. Thomas immediately hates him._ _

__“Father Patrick.” Says Thomas, bowing his head respectfully._ _

__“Please,” he says, grinning, “Call me Patrick.”_ _

__

__Patrick leads him down a series of narrow winding hallways, all almost identical and Thomas silently notes all the turns. _Left, left, right. _He stops in front of a plain room and lets Thomas go into the room. Thomas deposits his trunk onto the bed. There’s a clicking sound at the door accompanied by a sliding of the lock and Thomas whirls round to see Father Patrick smiling at him.___ _

____“So, Sister Mary,” he begins, walking closer to Thomas, “Or should I say Brother Mary?”_ _ _ _

____Thomas swears in his head and tries not to panic._ _ _ _

____“What?” he asks, trying for girlish confusion in his tone but sounding like a strangled bird._ _ _ _

____“Oh, Thomas,” Patrick says, reclining onto the bed and pushing the trunk off, “That is your name, right?”_ _ _ _

____“That’s what written all over these maps, after all,” he continues, pulling out Thomas’s bible from his open trunk._ _ _ _

____Thomas silently considers making a break for it and looks at the door wistfully._ _ _ _

____“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he warns, as if he’s read Thomas’s mind._ _ _ _

____“So you’re here to steal the artefact?” Patrick says, flicking through the bible in interest._ _ _ _

____Thomas opens his mouth to protest but Patrick silences him with a finger._ _ _ _

____“I could tell Father Michaels. He would be so disappointed in you. Women should be chaste in all things including their pursuit of knowledge. Perhaps, you could persuade me otherwise,” says Father Patrick, licking his lips and looking up at him with a smirk._ _ _ _

____Thomas is spread out on the sheets within two minutes, Patrick’s tongue buried in him, his dress pulled up to his waist. He’s shaking with the effort it takes to hold in his sobs._ _ _ _

____“Maybe reciting the Lord’s prayer will distract you,” says Patrick conversationally, lazily jacking him off._ _ _ _

____Patrick spanks him and Thomas muffles a whine._ _ _ _

____“Our Father, who art in heaven,” Thomas begins shakily as Patrick licks and fondles his cock, which is leaking pre come everywhere, “ Hallowed be thy name, thy kingdom come.”_ _ _ _

____His voice hitches as Patrick sucks at his asshole and prods it with a finger. Patrick spanks him again as his vison whites out and he comes weakly, his body jerking._ _ _ _

____“Did I say you could stop?”_ _ _ _

____“Thy will be done on Earth as it is in heaven.”_ _ _ _

____His voice is scratchy. Patrick takes a break from licking and kneads his asshole with flat fingers and he can feel his cock jerk, rubbing against the sheets. It’s too much sensation._ _ _ _

____“Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us.”_ _ _ _

____Patrick touches his dick softly at first, teasing and touches his nipples with the other hand. Then he pinches them hard. Thomas yowls. He keeps playing with them as Thomas recites._ _ _ _

____“And lead us not into temptation.”_ _ _ _

____Patrick twists his nipple gently and licks it. He starts sucking them and pulls mercilessly at Thomas’s overstimulated cock._ _ _ _

____“But deliver us from evil.”_ _ _ _

____Patrick sucks on his cock and pulls off so Thomas comes all over his stomach and habit, mouth parted in silent depseration._ _ _ _

____“Amen.”_ _ _ _

____He grabs lube out of his pocket and starts scissoring his fingers into Thomas’s already fucked out hole. Thomas swears and grabs the threadbare pillow to cover his mouth. Patrick spits on his crotch and the wet slide down his flushed cock makes him spasm. Patrick lines his cock up with Thomas’s hole and teases the head around it._ _ _ _

____“You look so good, my dirty little whore, spread out like this for me,” Patrick croons, right next to Thomas’ ear, pulling his hair back from under the veil and exposing his throat._ _ _ _

____Patrick pushes in, inch by inch and Thomas feels like he’s on fire, open and exposed like this._ _ _ _

____He starts moving and thrusting, getting faster; the motion of his hips driving Thomas into the bed with a creak. He makes one last perfunctory thrust, pulls out and comes all over Thomas’s back. Thomas is left prone on the bed, gasping for air with his erection trapped underneath him._ _ _ _

____Father Patrick flips him over and sticks three fingers in his abused hole, spreading them wide. Thomas comes so hard he passes out for a few seconds._ _ _ _

____Then Patrick wipes his hands on Thomas’s veil and gets up off of Thomas._ _ _ _

____“Have fun stealing the Artefact,” he says as he walks out of the room, grinning._ _ _ _

____He blows a kiss in Thomas's general direction._ _ _ _

____Thomas lays on the bed, exhausted._ _ _ _

____“How the hell am I gonna do that with come on my stomach?”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> This un betad so dont come for me for any mistakes man


End file.
